My Dear Little Prius
by the1n0nlyrui
Summary: Rui is half vampire and half human. When her human father mysteriously died she always wondered howhe died or who killed him. Well, now she will find out. This is my first time writing a story in english, so I tried my best! Please read and review!
1. Nyappy New Year!

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1! Happy New Year!" said the television host, as the the ball dropped and all of the people down in Times Square were shouting and screaming with joy.

"Great, another year has past...." I mumbled, as I was watching the television while wrapped like a burrito in a warm fleece blanket and eating green tea ice cream with chocolate syrup.

"Aw, don't be a grumpy puss! It's now a new year and people are celebrating it. You should be happy a celebrate too!" my mother said as she was watch the television and clapped her hands when she saw her favorite artists appear and sing one of their most popular songs.

"Sure, I'll celebrate next year if this year no one calls me 'Dear Little Prius' at all this year." I muttered as I face my mother and offered some ice cream. She gave me an angry look and turned to the television, and I smirked. We continued to watch the television until around 3:00 in the morning when my mother told me to go to sleep while she needed to go out. I sighed and went to my room and snuggled into my bed and went to sleep.

In my dream,_ I was deep in a forest late at night. A thick mist shrouded the forest making it almost impossible to see. 'wait a sec.....my eyesight is good enough to see through a fog....' I thought. I began to panic and make my way through the misty forest calling out hoping someone was in proximity of hearing me and helping me. Suddenly, the fog began to lessen and a cloaked figure appeared. 'Ookay.....now that is uber suspicious...' I thought as I approached the cloaked figure. The figure raised it's long, pale, bony hand murmured the words '__私の側に来なさい__' . _Then I woke up.

I was shocked over the fact that I had such an eerie dream. It must mean something, something important. I turned and faced my arashi alarm clock and realized it wasn't plugged in. Fabulous. I picked up my cellphone and looked at the time. It was 8:00 in the morning, I decided to get up, instead of being lazy, and finish my homework. I got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom and I froze.

"MOM!!"

**Oh?! What is this? You want to read more? Well, you have to review! Also, sorry if there are any errors. I'm not good at english, so I had my friend help me. And before I forget! When the cloaked figure said "私の側に来なさい." He said "Watakushi no kawa ni ki nasai." which means come to my side. I thought that it would be more interesting to have it in japanese. I can't wait to hear your opinions! The more you review, the more I post! And NYAPPY NEW YEAR!!! 0(≧∀≦)0　新年おめでとう!**


	2. Can I go to the bathroom? Please?

I got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom and I froze.

"MOM!!" I yelled, as I gazed ahead.

"What is it, sweetheart?" she sang as made her way to me.

"W-who the hell is that?" I stuttered as I pointed towards the man that just came out of the bathroom. He was absolutely gorgeous. He had dark hair cut short and parted at the side. His eyes were a deep, dark chocolate brown, they were so mesmerizing that you could stare at them for hours and never get tired. His face was absolutely amazing as he had on a confused expression. He was of average height and had a defined build. He was perfect, almost god-like. My mother looked him and then, turn to look at me and smiled.

"Oh, him? He is a guest. He'll be staying here with us for a while. Be nice to him." she said and skipped away.

"Wai-" I said as I tried to reach her.

"You better get ready soon. Breakfast will be ready." she called down from the stairs.

I turned and faced the gorgeous creature. His expression wasn't confused now, but it seemed troubled or worried maybe in deep thought. I cleared my throat, which startled him.

"Umm.... Who _are_ you?" I asked warily. He looked at me and then sighed.

"I'm Sho. You must be Clara's daughter. Honestly, I thought you would be....uh...younger. Aren't you supposed to be 10 years old?" he said confused. I stared at him.

"I _am_ 10 years old." I said with an attitude."I aged rapidly for the first 5 years of my life and for the past 5 years I haven't aged at all." he gaped at me. I started to get angry.

"Oh, I get it!" he said as if he finally understood a math problem. "Your a Prius" and pointed at me. That did it.

"I'm not a freakin' car!" I yelled with rage and punched him in the face and then went into the bathroom. He rubbed his face and muttered "Interesting." and smiled mischievously. If you looked closely at his smile you could barely see some fangs.

**_sigh...._ this was a hard chapter for me.... I had my friend who used to live in America help me with the dialogue and the modern slang(?...well, that is what my friend says...). On my profile page I will put a link to a picture of the model I use for Sho. the name of the model is Sakurai Sho(I think I see a resemblance). Sakurai Sho is a part of the top idol group in japan called Arashi(嵐) and he is one of my favorite members. Also, the whole prius thing was all her idea. I needed to add some type of comedy. I like to thank JadedFoxFire who so far reviewed! I'll be busy with cram school so i might post chapter 3 during the weekend!! I hope to see more reveiws! I hope you enjoy this story!! 0(≧∀≦)0**


	3. SUICIDAL VAMPIRE ALERT!

After I finished brushing my teeth and washing my face, I skipped to my room to get ready. I put on a quarter sleeved button-up shirt, a red plaid skirt that had black straps and buckles and had some black lace, and a mismatching pair of knee high socks. One was black and white stripes and the other black with red cherries. Then, I put on a red tie that was a little ripped and had pins on it. For accessories, I put on wristbands and bracelets and black finger-less gloves with a chain on one of them. Then, I combed my dark hair and had my fringe come forward onto my forehead. Then, I slightly curled the bottom portion of my hair. For make up, I just put on lipgloss. I did a twirl in front of my mirror, smiled and headed down towards the kitchen to eat my breakfast.

When, I reached the kitchen I saw my mother almost done making my breakfast, and then I saw _him _sitting at the table. My smile went into a grimace while he was there just smirking. I grimaced some more and sat at the table, while kept looking at me and smiling. We stared at each other, his smile, no matter how amazing it is, pissed me off. I finally, after 3 minutes, broke our stare-off, got up and screamed. I walked to my mother took my breakfast and walked to the living room and turned on the television. I flipped through the channels as I stuffed my mouth with food.

"So.... why did you scream?" was whispered in my ear. I jumped and squealed like a mouse. I turned to see _him_ smiling. God, I'm dying to wipe that smile off his face. I could see that he was trying to annoy me. Is he suicidal? A masochist? No matter the reason I decided to play his game.

"どけどけのけのけ邪魔ですそこのけ

_dokedoke nokenoke jama desu soko noke_

皆がホレボレただちにモテモテ

_minna ga horebore tadachi ni motemote_

近う寄れ寄れそっちで揉めとけ

_chikau yoreyore socchi de mometoke_

俺の手取れ取れ棲まじ光景

_ore no te toretore sugomaji koukei_

無理だよ到底おたくにとっては冒険

_muridayo toutei otaku ni totte wa bouken_

(OH!?盲点?) or 挑戦? そうこれしき当然

_(OH!? Mouten?) or chousen? Sou kore shiki touzen_"

I rapped a verse of one of my favorite songs by Arashi. Rapping random verses from random songs is a good way to shut up annoying , I skipped away not bothering to look at his blank expression. I was now in a happy mood. I brought my plate to my mother and grimaced at her, and then walked to my room. As soon as I entered my room I decided to plug in my alarm clock and set the time. After I did that I suddenly realized that I don't know why he is here. Wow. My stupidity to a new level. I highly doubt that he is dating my mother considering she hates dating(How she met my Father? Don't ask.). He is mostly like a friend visiting or hiding from someone. And I left it at that as I went of to do my homework. I was in the middle of my history research paper when I heard someone approaching my room. I heard the knock and I went up to the door and opened it and Sho was in front of me. Oh God. He was leaning against the door frame. If I didn't hate him right now, I would have been drooling.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Well, your mom went to her job and I was wondering if you would like to go out and get something to eat."he replied. Holy cow.

"Sorry, but we have different diets." I replied back. He looked at me at smiled,again.

"I think we have the same diet."he said smirking.

"Really?! Then, let's go to that new vegetarian restaurant that opened up nearby!" I happily exclaimed. Hee hee. Never did he expect me to be a vegetarian! He grimaced.

"You are right about the different diets. I was hoping for some hunting. So, half-breeds eat human food?" he said in a curious tone.

"Yes, we also can drink blood but I don't like killing for food." I replied to his question. He look and me surprised and then he smiled. It was different from the mischievous smile he was giving me, it was his real smile. My heart almost skipped a beat.

"Well? Would you like to go to that restaurant?" he asked politely. I smiled.

"Sure, why not. I'm hungry."

**Ahh..... I was too tired to study so I wrote the chapter....... This chapter was longer......I had so much trouble with it. I was calling my friend every 10 minute asking her how to say something or how her life was in America and american homework and such, which drove her crazy. Gomen, Sakurako chan. Also, I added lyrics to one of my favorite songs it is called 'Taiyou no Sekai'(Sun's World) by Arashi. The verse is the the beginning Rap Sakurai Sho does it goes from 00:35 to 00:51. I'll put up a link to listen to the song on my profile and here are the translation of the verse and I'll put up a link to inform everyone about who Arashi is because some people don't and in future chapters there will be a lot of arashi related things.**

**Move away and step aside, your in the way.  
Everyone adore us, we're instantly popular.  
Getting near your place, the fight melts.  
Picking up the terrible scene with my hands.  
Maybe impossible, for you it's an adventure.  
(OH? a blind spot?) or a challenge? Yes, it comes naturally**

**Also, not to confuse people. The story takes place in America, NOT in Japan. And I'd like to thank JadedFoxFire and xXlightxDarknessXx for reviewing!! Arashi and An Cafe(the people in my profile picture****) give both of you big nyappy hugs!!!**

**The next chapter will be very long and very informative so you might have to wait a long time...**


	4. AN! PLEASE READ!

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. My friend Sakurako hates how did chapter 4(because I suck at english). So, we decided to do the story together. We are currently working on it, so please wait.**

**--Яui ****ミ**

**Hiya! I'm Sakurako! I'm Rui's best friend and I'm her editor for her story. After I read chapter 4 and being driving crazy by phone calls during the night, I decided that I need to actually write the story with her because she was seriously having trouble writing in english and I woud has been driven crazy if she continued to call me in the middle of the night. So, now the story will be a joint effort. The story won't change much except for the writing style(not by much) and the word lingo(I that word). I hope you treat me well and continue to read the story!!!**

**--Sakurako ~****桜子**


	5. Pedophile Alert

He look at me surprised and then he smiled. It was different from the mischievous smile he usually gave me, it was his real smile. My heart almost skipped a beat.

"Well? Would you like to go to that restaurant?" he asked politely. I smiled.

"Sure, why not. I'm hungry." I replied. I went back into my room and grabbed my bacon and eggs wallet and put in in my bag and walked out. "C'mon! Let's go!" I headed downstairs with Sho. I put on my black and white creepers and we went out the door. Now, you're probably thinking we drove there... yeah right. We decided to walk there. As we were walking to the restaurant we didn't really talk. It was one of those walks were you really want to talk and have a conversation, but you kind of don't want to start it. Because if you start it, it becomes awkward. I decided to look at him and immediately turned my head because I saw that he was out right staring at me. I mean he was seriously staring at me. If some random person walked by, they would obviously notice him staring at me. I usually hate people staring at me, but I didn't mind him staring me. His stare wasn't those "Oooh! A half breed!", "I'm gonna kill you!" or "Loser..." stares. It was a different staring, I don't know what kind, but I didn't mind it. I decide to look away. I mean, don't want to obviously show on my face that I like him staring at me. I would look like a weirdo and that mean his staring has to stop. I turned back at him.

"What are you lookin' at?" I asked.

"You." he replied. Wow, so bold.

"Well, stop. It's creeping me out." I said.

"Fine, let's talk." he said.

"About what?" I asked. It's not like I really want to start a conversation.

"Aren't you going to, I dunno, interrogate me on why I'm at your house or something?" he asked.

"My mom taught me to mind my own business." I said proudly, but truthfully I was to afraid to admit that I was an idiot. "But, you can tell me if you want to."

"Jeez, you probably assumed something really weird." he said.

"Really?" Oh, I am so intrigued now. "Like what?"

"I dunno, probably something like me being you mom's new boyfriend, or some thing--"

"EeeewwwW~!" I squealed in disgust and cut him off."That's gross!! My mom would never date!"

"What makes you think that?" he asked. He was clearly amused.

"One, my mom doesn't date. Two, As if she would date someone like you, no offense. Three, I just figured that you were either visiting my mom 'cause you're friend or something that _or_ that you want to hide from someone that you don't want to find you." I said in one huge breath. He looked at me with absolute shock on his face.

"Wow..." was all he said. I could tell I was dead on with my guess. Someone _was_ after him.

"So..." I said trying to provoke him into telling me his story.

"I thought your mom told you to mind your own business." he said with a serious face. Darn it.

"...Who said I wasn't minding my own business..." I said, though it was obvious that I was being suspicious. Sho then just sighed and then gave me weird look. Then I noticed that I was making a weird face. I mean a really weird face. As in Ai Ootsuka's SMILY weird. Then I realize _she_ was coming. I only make that face when _she_ is around, you could call it a trauma. Then, I saw her coming towards us. "Oh crap."

"Huh?" he said as he became discombobulated. He turned to look where I was looking and smiled. "Friend or foe?"

I shook my head. "Neither. She is a nightmare."

She made her way towards us in her horrible runway strut. She was the complete opposite of me. She was blond haired blue eyed and had a tan. She was wearing a pink halter top, a denim miniskirt, tall brown boots, Gucci sunglasses, a Louis Vuitton bag, and overly expensive cheap-looking bangles. Finally, she reached us, took off her sunglasses and smiled her fake smile at us. I want to kill her.

"Hi, Rui! I'd never thought I'd see you out side of school!" she said. Go die.

"...ditto..." I said and turned and was about to run for it,but she grabbed my shoulder and made me face her. With me being a half-breed and all, I could be able to shut her up,but I'd be grounded.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" she asked. She obviously wants Sho, but he just ignored her which made me relax. Wait a second! Why am I relieved that he has no interest in her?! I hid my confusion and looked at her with a straight face.

"He can introduce himself if he wants to." I replied trying to keep my cool. I noticed that Sho was staring and me intensely, like he was trying to see through my mask. I raised my hand to snap him out of it, but he grabbed my hand and turned towards the bitch and smiled.

"Hello, My name is Sho." he said and shook her hand. "And you are?"

"Oh, my name is Natalia" she giggled as she twirled her hair. From what I could tell, Sho had no interest in her, but _she_(too much "dislike" to mention her name) thought that Sho was interested in her.... _interesting_. I find this situation kinda funny...no wait. I can't get distracted. "So, are you Rui's cousin or something?" she asked.

"No." I responded immediately with a shifty expression.

"So, is he your boyfriend?" she said with an annoying tone. Sho glanced at me. It felt as if he really wanted to hear what I'm going to say. Why is he so interested in me?

"No way in hell." I said in a quick flat tone. "He just a family friend and he is engaged to a psycho woman who will kill any girl who hits on him without hesitation." They just stood there in shock at my response, though Sho quickly recovered. I saw some amusement in his eyes. Then, _she_ turned to Sho.

"Is it true? Are you really engaged?" she asked in her annoying voice.

"Apparently..." Sho responded with a weird face. She started to feel uneasy. Yatta~!

"Oh...well then, I'll see you later." and she runs away. Praise the lord.

I sighed in relief as the storm passed and turned to to go to the restaurant but, Sho grabbed my arm and made me turn to him. He had a serious look upon his face. I guess vampire guys don't like being engaged to psychos. He suddenly cracked a smile.

"I'm engaged to a psycho woman who will kill any girl who hits on him without hesitation? Nice. I didn't expect that. Those it seemed like the way you answered to the question about whether I'm your boyfriend was suspicious..." What the hell.

"No, I just gave a direct truthful answer. Also, I have a naturally suspicious face."I responded. He gave me a suspicious look and sighed. He was about to say something but then, my stomach growled and I blushed. He turned to me surprised and then laughed.

"Let's go get you something to eat, before you start attacking people." he said smiling. He pulled my arm and lead me to the restaurant.

We reached the restaurant in total silence with him staring at me... again. A waitress came to lead us to a table and blush when she saw Sho, then she look at me and smiled, did she just think we were siblings?!(Sho looks like he is in his twenties and Rui looks like she is 16.) She lead us to a table and told us our server will arrive soon. Sho looked at me, it seemed as if he wanted to say something, but wasn't sure to say it.

"What is it? You look as if you want the say something." I said. Sho smiled and leaned toward me.

"What's your favorite color?"he asked. It was so obvious that wasn't what he wanted to say.

"Red. Now, what is it that you really wanted to say?" I replied.

"What makes you think that?" he replied back.

"I'm ten years old, not stupid." I said. Well, it's partially true. He had a pained annoyed face as if something really bothered him. Then he leaned in towards me.

"What do you know about our society?" he asked. What hell do that have to do with anything.

"Umm...Well, we have royalty that lives in Italy, and that they make sure the truth about vampires isn't exposed to humans. That's pretty much it. My mom doesn't tell me much."I answered. It's true. Whenever I ask her about our society, she just changes the subject. It has always been a mystery to me. Sho just looked at me with a blank expression and then, sighed.

"......You have lived a very sheltered life."he said, as he patted my arm. As soon as he touched me it felt like be electrocuted. Like being on fire. He lightly blushed and quickly move his hand muttered an apology. While I simply turned red as a tomato and muttered pedophile.

**I'm sorry the chapter was soooooooo late~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! honto ni gomen nasai~~!! Sakurako and I were having issues. I was in the hospital because I had an asthma attack. Don't worry I'm perfectly fine now! And Sakurako was stressed out about the finals. (I'm smart and she isn't. hee hee.) The next chapter will probably be out in June so yeah.....please wait until then~! Also, Rui isn't emo(and I'm not emo.). She listens to Arashi, and their music is oppisite from emo. The way she dresses is called Visual kei, it's a rock band style that expresses yourself and music. Rui's visual kei style is 可愛いロック(kawaii rokku - cute rock) which is cute clothes with a rock edge. She also dresses in lolita and gothic lolita, but that's on rare occasions. Also, Sho looks like he is 26(I started to right this story before Sho's birthday(January 25)so later on he'll be 27 like the real Sho Sakurai)and so they're 10 years apart(human ages) and vampire ages........that is a mystery to be reveales later(Rui is obvious 10 years old). On my profile I put links to what Ai Otsuka's SMILY looks like and some music Sakurako and I currently like listening to. So, enjoy! 0(≧∀≦)0  
--Rui  
**

**I'm brain dead from memorizing Kanji characters and physics formulas. So, don't worry about me.....  
****--Sakurako**


	6. You

_As soon as he touched me it felt like be electrocuted. Like being on fire. He quickly move his hand muttered an apology. While I simply muttered pedophile._

It was quiet. And awkward. I mean it'd be awkward to you if someone apologized to you and you then called them a pedophile. Sho just stared at me in shock. Well, I _did_ just call him a pedophile.

"What?" I said finally get uncomfortable from his excessive staring.

"Did you just call me a pedophile?" No. I didn't. I called you a nail file.

"Yeah, what of it?"I said while trying to be tough, when in reality... I'm a chicken.

"It's not nice to call people pedophiles, you know..." He said while he put on a mature face.

"But, it's true, you know!" I replied in a whiny kid-ish voice.

"It's. Not. Nice." He said in stern voice that made me cower in fear. I definitely saw a dark aura behind him. Wait a minute, He didn't deny that he was a pedophile...does that mean that he is a pedophile?! Why am I getting excited over this?! Before I could ask him the waitress- whoa, I'm pretty sure the waitress didn't look that slutty before- appeared. As usual, Sho was apathetic to her.

"So, have you thought of want you would like?" the waitress asked, while give Sho a clear view of her cleavage which he kindly did not pay any attention to.

"Umm... I'd like to have a Mos rice burger, a side dish of fried potatoes, and a melon soda." I ordered. While Sho just ordered a cola. The slutty waitress wrote our orders down and walk away.

**I'm sorry I hadn't updated sooner~!!! I was busy with school and then it was summer vacation and I went to America and experience American life and it was awesome and I got distracted, BUT..................... **

**I'm sooooooo SAD~!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm hurt~!!!!! I didn't get many reviews.......and I wasn't motivated to write a lot, because I didn't have many reviews.........I've decided to wait until I've received more than 10 reviews before I write the next chapter....which WILL involve France, coughing, opium, and vodka(Sakurako: wtf?). It will also be more than 4 pages long...... so, PLEASE REVIEW~~~~!!!!!!! ****お願いします****~!**

**--****月希でした****...****『****This was Rui...****』**

**Ditto..... (;_;)**

**--****桜子様****(Sakurako sama), The one who suddenly died... again, after see the lack of reviews.....**

**P.S. I, Rui, am starting a new story on fictionpress inspired by Kazuya Kamenashi(No, it doesn't involve turtles...). It's a mystery detective story... so yeah... here is the prologue:**

**Sakurako: I AM PROLOGUE!**

***Rui slaps Sakurako***

**Rui: Now, the REAL prologue....**

**_It all happened too quickly. Before I could realize what was going on, it already happened. My best friend died, and I happened to know who killed her. Will the murderer be after me next?_**

**What you all think? Don't worry there is romance, idiots, not idiots, blood, angst(I hate angst..(So, why am I including it?)), hot detective, hot murderers, hot good guy murderers, hot good guy murderers who-still-are-the-bad-guy-even-if-they-don't-want-to-be-the-bad-guy..., and the poor heroine in despair... So, I'll in form you all when I finish it....**


End file.
